memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
First Federation-Klingon War
starship |losses1=Minimal damage to the Enterprise (at Organia) "Light casualties" according to Spock |combatant2= Klingon Empire |commander2=Kor† |strength2=''at Organia:'' 7+ D7 battle cruisers |losses2=One D7 battlecruiser destroyed (at Organia) One ammunition dump destroyed At least three Klingon soldiers injured (at Organia) Unknown other losses }} The First Federation-Klingon War was a brief, albeit fierce, conflict fought between the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire in 2267. It was the result of years of tense build-up in a cold war situation, following the Federation-Klingon War of 2256-2257, but was ultimately inconclusive because the fighting was abruptly ended by the Organians. The Organian Treaty created a buffer zone between the two powers, which Starfleet enforced with a series of listening posts to monitor Klingon activity. In the two year period following the treaty Starfleet gradually moved it's forces from the Klingon border to the Romulan Neutral Zone, perceiving the Romulans as an increasing threat. Key battles Attack of Regulus A key confrontation occurred at Regulus, where Captain Suvuk squared off against Klingon forces under the flagship IKS Hakask. Suvuk, the captain of Intrepid, scored a decisive victory after offering himself as a hostage, when he escaped from his Klingon captors and stole the entire library computer database from Hakask and make off with their battle plans, shortly before the Organians intervened and disabled weapons on both sides. Suvuk won the Pentares Peace Commendation and a promotion to admiral for his action at Regulus. Battle of Organia At the outbreak of war, the was ordered to secure Organia. En route the Enterprise was attacked by a Klingon scout vessel IKS Vortha, which they promptly destroyed. The destruction of the Vortha prompted the Klingon High Council to send a fleet under command of Kor, son of Rynar to take Organia for the Empire and destroy the Enterprise. The Enterprise arrived at Organia shortly before the Klingons, but was forced to depart when the fleet did arrive, leaving Captain James T. Kirk and Spock stranded on the planet. While the Klingons established their rule over the planet Kirk and Spock donned disguises, and after being interrogated by the Klingons were allowed to go about their business - with Kirk in the guise of Baroner being appointed Goveror Kor's liaison to the Organian people. The Klingons’ peaceful conquest did not last long when Kirk and Spock decided to try and spark an Organian resistance by blowing up the Klingons’ ammunition depot. The Klingons’ discovered Kirk's true identity and took him into custody, but the Organian leader, Ayelborne, freed them. The two acts of apparent Organian terrorism prompted Kor to order two-hundred Organians be shot in punishment, and order more be periodically killed until the Starfleet spies turned themselves in. Horrified by the deaths Kirk decided to make a strike against Kor and attacked him in his base of operations on the planet. At the same time the Federation fleet arrived above the planet to face off against the Klingons. Appalled by the escalating violence the Organians, who were (unknown to both powers) in fact non-corporeal beings, decided to intervene and prevented the continuation of immediate hostilities by making it impossible for the Starfleet and Klingon forces to fight by making their weapons too hot to touch. At the same time Ayelborne simultaneously appeared before the Federation and Klingon leadership to impose a peace treaty on the two powers to prevent further violence. Ayelborne also predicted that the Klingons and the Federation would one day become fast friends – a prospect scoffed at by Kirk and Kor, but one that ultimately proved true. Category:Conflicts Category:Wars Category:Federation conflicts Category:Klingon conflicts